


and angel will be blamed

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, in michael style
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Kosong. Tidak ada yang tidur di sisi lain tempat tidurnya lagi. Dean sekarang terlelap dalam peti di bawah tanah dan bukan di ranjang king size milik mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network
> 
> Ditulis sambil mendengarkan Imagine Dragon - Who We Are

   


   


_“Papa, kenapa Ayah tidur di dalam peti? Muka Ayah kenapa?”_

_“…”_

_“Papa?”_

_“…”_

_“Papa kenapa menangis?”_

  


   


   


   


   


Kosong. Tidak ada yang tidur di sisi lain tempat tidurnya lagi. Dean sekarang terlelap dalam peti di bawah tanah dan bukan di ranjang _king size_ milik mereka.

_Fate is a bitch. Really_. Terutama jika maut menjemput suamimu sebulan sebelum ulang tahunpernikahan kalian. Salahkan bangsat yang menabrakkan truknya ke Impala milik Dean. Meremukkan kepala dan membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika.

Kecelakaan itu murni kesalahan si supir keparat, bajingan itu dan alkoholnya menghancurkan hidup dua manusia seketika. Memaksa satu untuk meninggalkan dunia dan yang lain untuk menyentuh nadir kehidupan yang menyakitkan.

 

Punggungnya tegap dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia duduk di sebelah Castiel kecil. Tangan mungilnya digenggam erat. Michael mencari kekuatan dari sosok polos putra mereka. Putra mereka dan mata bundarnya yang menggemaskan yang terus mengernyit tak suka selama pemakaman berlangsung.

_  
_

   


   


   


_“…pergi? Kenapa Ayah pergi?”_

_“Karena memang sudah waktunya, Nak.”_

_“Pergi kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu? Ayah janji akan mengajariku main baseball, Pa.”_

_“…”_

_“…Papa?”_

_  
_

   


   


   


Michael masih ingat ketika Dean pamit untuk mengunjungi dengan teman lamanya pada sore hari. _“Mungkin aku akan pulang telat, jarang-jarang dia kembali ke kota ini. Tidurlah duluan, Mike. Dan jangan lupa bacakan dongeng untuk Cas.”_ Itu yang dia katakan sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal.

Bibirnya kekasihnya terasa pahit, sepahit kehidupan yang akan dia jalani keesokan harinya. Michael menoleh ke pintu balkon yang terbuka, ada asbak dan bungkus rokok di atas railing balkon. Castiel masih berada di tempat pamannya. Dean menelan sebutir black licorice lagi sebelum membuka pintu.

Pintu mengeluarkan bunyi ‘klik’ pelan saat ditutup. Rasanya ganjil karena Dean selalu menutup pintu sampai terdengar bedebam untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Michael selalu protes setiap suaminya mempraktekan kebiasaan anehnya, itu bukan contoh yang baik untuk Castiel.

Tapi sekarang dia rela engsel pintunya rusak setiap hari demi mendengar bunyi itu lagi.

 

_  
_

   


_“Malaikat? Para malaikat menjemput Ayah? Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Ayah ada janji denganku?”_

_“Papa rasa itu karena Ayah orang yang baik._

_“Pa, orang baik tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“…apa Ayah akan kembali lagi?”_

_“Papa rasa Ayah juga ingin kembali…”_

_“…”_

_“…tapi dia tidak bisa. Jangan salahkan ayahmu ya, Sayang.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Aku tidak suka para malaikat.”_

_“Papa juga tidak suka mereka.”_

_  
_

   


   


Ayah dan Ibu memintanya untuk ikut pulang ke rumah besar. Adik-adiknya,  kandung maupun ipar semuanya ikut memohon karena khawatir melihat sikap tenangnya kelewatan. Tapi dia menolak dengan halus. Lucifer mengancam akan meninju wajahnya, tapi Michael dengan tenang mempersilahkan jika itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Mereka bisa saja menyeretnya ke mobil dan mengambil resiko patah tangan, tapi di saat-saat terakhir Chuck mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke apartemennya dengan janji akan datang ke rumah besar esok siang.

Castiel nampak kecewa karena dia tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mengizinkan papanya mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum berpisah jalan.

Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu cepat. Michael menyetir dengan kesadaran dan ketenangan yang diluar nalar. Pintu rumahnya terbanting keras, dia bersandar pada daun pintu, pandangannya tertuju pad arak sepatu, pada sepatu _doc martens_ hadiah ulang tahunnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Memori akan kekasihnya langsung berputar, memainkan film documenter kisah cinta mereka.

Michael terdiam lama. Satuan waktu tidak berefek padanya lagi. Dalam kegelapan dia membisu. Tidak bergerak maupun menangis. Bukan air matanya sudah habis, tapi dia memang _tidak bisa_ menangis.

Bulan sudah naik ketika Michael kembali pada kenyataan. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan, menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan mengambil toples black licorice yang tinggal setengah. Dikunyahnya dua butir langsung, rasa pahit terkecap di bibirnya, mengingatkannya pada bibir sang mendiang.

Kamar sama berantakannya dengan saat dia mereka meninggalkan rumah. Setelan jas bergeletak di kasur dan lantai, pintu lemari terbuka dan beberapa lembar dasi berada di atas nakas. Michael membereskan semuanya, mengembalikan semua pakaian ke tempat semula. Setelah itu dia membuka jasnya, memasukannya ke keranjang cucian dan memakai piyama.

Air dingin membasuh wajahnya. Dia mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk lalu menggapai sikat giginya, hampir saja dia salah mengambil milik Dean.

Pria itu mati rasa. Setelah menangis dan memaki selama beberapa menit di pagi hari, dia tidak menunjukkan emosi lagi sampai saat ini. Michael memang terkenal dengan pengendalian dirinya yang menakjubkan, tapi yang ini jelas di luar nalar.

Michael naik ke atas ranjang, biasanya Dean akan memberikan ciuman selamat malam dan tidur paling akhir. Tapi sekarang dia berbaring sendirian di ranjang besarnya, di sebelahnya kosong; sekosong matanya yang menatap langit-langit sambil mengabsen kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Dean.

Dia tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk memperbaiki Baby dan menggunakannya sebagai alat transportasi utama.

Bumi berotasi dan waktu berjalan, namun Michael tidak kunjung menutup matanya. Malam hampir habis ketika dia kehilangan kesadaran dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Tangannya gemetar saat mendorong pintu ke samping. Dia mengambil kemeja flannel milik Dean dan menghirup aromanya. Memeluknya dan berpura-pura itu adalah suaminya dalam keadaan sehat. Dia menciumi satu persatu baju milik Dean sebelum melemparkannya ke lantai dan berbaring diatas tumpukan garmen. Dalam dekapannya adalah jas yang dipakai Dean saat pernikahan mereka.

Michael terbangun ketika matahari di atas kepala dan Lucifer menggedor keras pintu depannya. Michael mengabaikan si tamu tak diundang dan menciumi setelan jas itu lebih lagi. Dia memang mati rasa,  tapi tetap bisa tenggelam ke dunia nostalgia.

   


**Author's Note:**

> kembali lagi dengan angst :)
> 
> btw castiel anaknya michael itu salahh satu trope favoritku loh /terus


End file.
